Al-Thamen
Al-Thamen is an evil organization in the manga and anime Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic. They existed since immemorial times, working in the shadows to increase what Sinbad labels as the "Abnormalities of the World", like poverty, war and prejudice, in order to bring chaos and turmoil to the world with the intention to break the guidance of the Rukh, which according to them, renders people subjects to their fates. Throughout the history, they had infiltrated several countries, interfering negatively within their society with the pretense of providing help in making them strong and prosper. Most of Al-Thamen's agents are in fact artificial beings, each created from a hollow Matryoshka-like object whose true form is revealed when defeated. Members The members of Al-Thamen all seem to have some history with a particular country that they are from. The organization's influences run deep into all kinds of different countries. All top members seem have a sadistic side and use Dark Metal Vessels. Strong ones are able to do a Dark Djinn Weapon Equip. The Magi, Judar, was taken in by them after they destroyed and killed his entire village along with his parents. Three members have been defeated by Sinbad and each time he defeated one, they turn into doll (like the shape of a matryoshka dolls), so it is unknown if they are dead or if they have just been defeated. *Judar; Alive *Arba; Alive *Ithnan; Unknown *Dunya Musta'sim; Deceased *Isaac; Deceased *Apollonius; Deceased *Zurmudd; Deceased *Byoln; Deceased *Markkio; Unknown About Sinbad doesn't know their real name, so he simply refers to them as "The Organization". Al-Thamen is an evil organization, bent on putting fate on the path to chaos. They do what ever it takes to bring a country to hatred and goes around creating Black Genies to cause this hatred. Black Rukh This organization is able to use Black Rukh in order to fight. They use Black Rukh to use their Dark Metal Vessels, something only they are able to make through unknown means. They also have discovered the ability to make a Black Djinn. Goals Their goal is to raise the ‘Abnormalities of the World’. They want to continue creating darkness in the world, and to do that they need the help of the Black Rukh. They seem to want to take over various countries in order to further their goals. They want to create the darkness in this world and to set free everything from the prison that controls everything, from the structure of this world. In other words from “destiny”. That’s the only way to escape from an unavoidable rule that goes toward a certain conclusion and continue to live. A rule decided and imposed by someone, that is “Degeneration”. They choose not to do as destiny says. Trivia *The name of this organization is possibly a corruption of the Arabic word الثامِن Ath-Thaamin (or without elision: Al-Thaamin), meaning "The Eighth", or the Arabic word ثَمانِية Thamaaniya, meaning "Eight", perhaps referring to their symbol (the 8-pointed sun and octagram as seen on the top of this page). This is further supported by the fact that, at one point, they are even called Eight Beautiful Stars. *Ibn Al-Thamen was the name of a poet from One Thousand and One Nights quoted in telling to guard your secrets. *Most members of Al-Thamen, except Gyokuen Ren, Judar and Isaac, has three vertical dots on their foreheads. Navigation Category:Magi Villains Category:Organizations Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Game Changer Category:Fighters Category:Evil Creator Category:Delusional Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Terrorists Category:Magic Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Mongers